


A Sacred Gift

by CainReprobus



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Except Okosan, F/M, He's still a bird, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainReprobus/pseuds/CainReprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crimson Angel of Judecca is facing a plight of unknown origins, and the Apostle of the Blue Sky decides it is her duty to relieve him of his suffering. Fortunately, the Chosen knows just the artifact to put his struggle to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lunch time at last! Good. I’ve been starving! Nothing hits the spot like some good ol’ school cafeteria udon. Okay, well maybe not exactly, but it’s udon! You can’t go wrong! I’d been planning on eating with Ryouta, but the poor guy was having stomach problems again. I asked to accompany him to the infirmary, but he told me he’d be fine. I'm a little worried, I guess, but he isn’t a kid anymore! I can't baby him like I used to, you know? Sakuya, of course, would never dine with us _commoners_ , so eating with him was out of the question.

As such, I enter the cafeteria alone. Actually, not quite alone. The bird that got trapped in our school a while ago follows me in. Or well… we assumed he was trapped for quite some time, but it seems that he’s made a home here! If he wanted to leave, I think he would have by now. Some people say they actually have seen him leave, and that he always comes back at some point. The most entertaining part of having him here, though, is the way he runs. A bird! He runs! Heh, just thinking about him makes me laugh. He coos happily as he races ahead of me into the cafeteria and I smile.

“Heheh! Have fun, Okosan!” I tell him, even though I know he won’t understand. That’s what most of the students have nicknamed him. I think it’s fitting. He really makes our school unique! My stomach growls. Food time! Yes!

I help myself to some udon and scan the cafeteria for somewhere to sit and eat it. Being at an all-boys school is intimidating sometimes. Is Yuuya around? Even if he is, do I _want_ to sit with him today? There's only so much flirtation a girl can take. I don’t see him, anyway, so I try to find someone else I know. Unfortunately, that limits my options.

Then, I spot my favorite fallen angel.

“Anghel!” I greet, skipping with my lunch tray over to the table at which he’s seated alone, “How are you?”

He seems to be lost in his thoughts, but he perks up when he hears my voice. Seeming a little tired, he looks up at me and nods, “Hello, Edel Blau. It has been some time since we last crossed paths."

I giggle and sit down next to him, immediately plunging my chopsticks into my bowl and stuffing my face, “It’s only been like, two days, Anghel!” I say this between mouthfuls, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“You do not lie,” he admits, “However, two solar cycles without your power’s influence on mine doth leave me weakened.”

I think I’m blushing! Where would I be without his Anghelisms?

“Aw, that’s kinda cute!” I tell him, elbowing him playfully in the ribs. He winces, and for the first time since sitting down, I notice he has been somewhat hunched over with his arms around his chest, “Oh, man… are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry! Sometimes my hunter-gatherer strength gets a little bit out of hand!”

“‘Tis fine, Edel Blau, you are not to blame,” Anghel assures, laughing slightly and tensing again when he did so, “My Blood of Sin pulses maliciously on this day. The Avatar of Destruction may awaken again, I fear, and repressing it casts harm upon my Accursed Flesh. However, Apostle, this is my cross to bear. Your Braud Taris does not bind you to assist me in this battle.”

Ummm… I can translate this, I think!

“So, you’re hurting because your dark side wants to show its face again, but you don’t want my help?”

“I cannot say with certainty, however I believe Black Beandonna is the only force within me capable of heralding such destruction.”

Anghel! That’s worrying!

“Crimson Angel,” I begin solemnly, "If this pain that ails you is physical, I believe it may be more than what you think. Perhaps you should visit the infirm-"

"You dare to taunt this tortured soul?!" Anghel exclaims, his one visible eye wild with passion for whatever it is he's saying, "At this crossing in the Cosmic Soup of Time, I have not the strength to restrain even the Avatar. If I were to enter the Abyss, I am sure to perish."

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess the doctor is a little bit creepy..." I agree, clasping my chin in thought. I snap my fingers, "What if I come with you? Couldn't my fire-angel powers help you regain your strength or something? I'm worried, Anghel."

He shakes his head feverishly, his wild eye finally landing on mine. He truly does live in a whole other world, doesn't he?

"I am afraid that Rufa is not the source of this present suffering," he tells me, his voice taking on an ominous tone, "Were I to traverse across Hell's Gates, I would only further compromise my wavering grasp on Beandonna's seal. I assure you, this is a battle I must fight alone. Worry not, Edel Blau."

"But um," I struggle briefly to remember some of the strange tales he'd told me before, "Wasn't I the one who sealed you away, when you were corrupt? Can't I help seal you again?"

Anghel stops and ponders for a moment, twirling a strand of his long, messy hair, "Perhaps you are correct... However... this pain is different than that I once suffered. I only believe it to be Beandonna for there is naught else corrupt within me."

"Well that's not really logical! That's like saying you must be eating udon just because you've never had takoyaki before! Maybe you have like... a chest cold or something? What exactly hurts?"

"You make a valid point," he agrees, staring off into space, "I suppose I was not searching deep enough into my soul. As for what ails me, it is the shelter of my Bleeding Heart. The cage in which it sleeps."

Oh, so his ribs are bothering him.

"Did you sleep funny, maybe? Let me take a look. Try taking a few deep breaths!"

“Do not watch too closely, Edel Blau. You possess a great amount of power, but even you could become corrupted were you to stare into my Demon Red Eye for too long,” Anghel seems hesitant, pausing for a moment before he does so. Arms still wrapped around his torso, he inhales, wincing in the process, and exhales in a similarly painful manner. He groans, "I am weary, Edel Blau. Perhaps it is Rufa after all."

"Hmm..." I study his breathing as well as I can with him clutching his ribs the way he is, "Hey, Anghel. Can you let go of yourself? I want to take a better look!"

"Apostle… Did not I warn you?" he whispers, hesitation evident in his expression, "My Crimson Breast cannot be looked upon by just anyone. I envelop it in Heavenly Threads, but alas, they do not completely shield any onlookers from being corrupted by its power."

"Heavenly... Threads?"

"Indeed."

Okay... Wait, does he mean those weird bandages he always wraps around his chest with all the fake blood on them? Maybe he thinks they prevent his bloody demon sin or whatever from hurting anybody. It seems like a logical guess!

"Aha, I see," I muse, "But I'm not asking you to remove the banda- I mean the Threads. I just wanna look at how you're breathing..."

He only shakes his head, "I shall be fine, dear Apostle. An angel cannot fall twice."

Come to think of it, I've never seen him without those bandages. Usually his Anghelisms at least _sort of_ translate into the real world. He has to have some reason for wearing them all the time. What could it be, though? Is it that he truly has an injury to hide? No... I would have noticed something before if that was the case.

Oh!

Then it hits me! I remember something Ryouta had mentioned to me in the past. He's all into gender roles and identity and stuff. It never really crossed my mind before he mentioned it, but apparently some people don't identify with the gender they were assigned at birth. I glance at him again and he seems wary. I don't exactly know how this works. What if I'm wrong? Would it be rude to assume? But one of my best friends' health is at risk... I can't just ignore that!

At the risk of being rude, I run my mouth.

"Anghel," I begin solemnly, looking into his uncovered eye, "I have a question to ask you that may seem a bit personal..."

"My Crimson Breast senses urgency in your request. Do ask."

"Do you bind your chest?"

My crimson angel falls silent and the color seems to drain from his face. Oh no... was I right? Is he upset with me now? Maybe he thinks I'm going to judge him... but I could never!

“Edel Blau,” he gasps, “I cannot say I expected such a query! Your wisdom is far beyond your centuries.”

"If it's the truth, Anghel," I start softly, "I don't mind. I saved you once, didn't I? I can save you again!" I smile brightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. Anghel weakly returns the smile, and drops his arms from where he'd been clutching at his ribs.

"Aye, Edel Blau," he confesses, "You have hit the mark. You see, upon my reincarnation, this Crimson Angel hath been given the wrong form." His expression grows dark and he averts his eyes, "While it has no effect on the full potential of my powers, I do find myself far more at ease whilst the Demon Spheres are compressed."

"D- Demon Spheres?"

He stares at me.

"Do you mean...?"

He nods and turns the slightest bit red, scratching his neck and looking away again. I've never seen him act so shy... He sighs, "It is a secret I have kept from you, Apostle, and I have sinned in doing such."

"Anghel!" Shaking my head repeatedly, I take his hand in mine, "That's ridiculous! You were scared to tell me, and I totally understand. I'm not mad at all!"

His eye seems to brighten in relief, however he is clearly still nervous. He smiles and nods, placing his other hand on top of mine, "Oh Sleeping Servant of the Heavens... Never again shall I doubt your eternal wisdom."

"Heh," I laugh, "It's nothing. I just want you to be okay…” But this isn’t over yet, Servant of God! “However, I'm worried that you're not, er, compressing the Spheres properly. I believe that is the cause of your strife."

Aghast, Anghel clutches at the red spot on his chest and squeezes his eyes shut, "Agh! My Blood of Sin pounds at your words! Were it not for the Heavenly Threads, Edel Blau, I would not have the power to sense the Demon Spores with such accuracy. My world would fall out of what little precarious balance it has! Beandonna would return! The Gates of Tartarus would open!"

Hmm... he sure seems distressed. I suppose I would be too if I was uncomfortable with my body like that. I guess it keeps him grounded and in a good mental place (well, as good as it can get with him!), but he's clearly not binding in a safe way... there must be a better solution...

"Oh!" I exclaim, slamming my fist on the table. The motion seems to startle him, because he jolts backwards, eyes wide, "Anghel, I remembered! I shall return tomorrow morning before school with an ancient, blessed object that shall free you from your current plight."

Anghel seems confused and still startled, but he nods nonetheless, "I see... Very well. I have faith in you, Edel Blau. Tomorrow, we shall meet and I shall receive this blessed gift."

"Yay! You're gonna love it, Anghel... but can you promise me a couple things?"

He ponders this for a moment, humming in thought, "What oath must I make?"

"One: when you get home today, remove the Heavenly Threads. You don't wear them when you sleep, do you?"

He shakes his head, "No. In my slumber, the Demon Spheres cause no harm."

"Okay, well good. Don't wear them tonight. My sacred artifact will have it so that you never need to again. Do you agree?”

Anghel looks at me skeptically, but nods, “...I will trust in your discretion, Edel Blau. One night of weakness cannot harm me more than the Threads seem to.”

“That’s right!” I tell him, proud of how agreeable he’s being, “Two: would you please let my friend take a look at you? Just to make sure your ribs will be okay?”

He stares at me, seemingly nervous, “My Crimson Breast stirs… I trust you, Edel Blau, but I fear I may not trust this associate.”

“Anghel, please,” I beg, clasping my hands together and giving him my wide, puppy-dog eyes, “He's the infirmary aid and I swear he's not as creepy as Doctor Iwamine... He won't even comment on the Demon Spheres! I'll make sure of it! I'll beat him up if he does!"

Pausing, he twirls his hair again, “I shall ask one request of you.”

“Anything, Anghel!”

“Solemnly pledge with your pure, unbloodied soul, that you shall ne’er speak a word of my Demon Spheres to any soul outside of this unnamed associate. Do you swear this Ungodly Oath on your honor as a Servant of the Heavens?”

I hold up my hand dramatically, “I swear.”

This seems to have put him at ease and he nods solemnly, “Then I accept your offer and will fulfill your requests. I thank you, and await tomorrow's Judgment."

He’s very good at staying in character, but I _think_ I spotted some excitement in that eye of his! I smile and the bell rings, "No problem, Anghel! Now get to class, take those off when you get home, and tomorrow, you shall be free!"


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Salut_ , Hiyoko.”

A familiar, flirtatious voice greets me as I approach from down the corridor, “Oh! Hey Yuuya! Thanks for coming!” I texted him last night telling him to meet me by the first floor boys’ bathroom about a half hour before class. I'm a few minutes early, but I'm not surprised to see him here first. It seems like him, I guess, though I did always see him as the type to be fashionably late. I told Anghel to meet us here in about ten minutes, so I’d better make this quick!

“I always have time in my schedule to squeeze in a meeting with you,” he assures me, taking my hand in his. I blush. He really has a way with words... most of the time! At first, he was a bit too overly affectionate for my taste, but I’ve come to like his amorous ways. Besides, nothing boosts my reputation like being seen with a cute senior! With a wink, he kisses my hand, “So, _mon amie_ , what did you want?”

He lets go of my hand and I clasp mine together, “I have a friend who needs your help.”

“Hm. Seems serious. Go on,” he muses, shoving his hands casually into the pockets of his blazer. I take a deep breath.

“Well first of all, I’m going to need you to keep your mouth shut about this, okay? No one but us can know.”

Yuuya smiles and holds his hand to his heart, “Trust me, _mon amie_ , your secret is safe with me. I have carried many, but yours shall be locked tighter than all the rest!”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” I chuckle a little-- he’s always so dramatic! “But this secret isn’t really mine. It’s my friend’s.”

“I see,” Yuuya says, furrowing his brow and leaning against the wall, chin in hand. He ponders for a moment and then grins devilishly, “Well, for you, I’ll keep his secret as safe as if it were your own."

I nod, smiling. I knew I could trust him! “Thank you, Yuuya. Now…”

I beckon him over to me, and as he’s nearly a foot taller than me, he needs to bend over quite a bit and I have to tiptoe in order to whisper into his ear. I briefly explain the situation to him and he nods when I pull away.

"Ahh, I understand!" Yuuya says, holding up his hand in the universal sign for 'okay', "I always did wonder why he wore those bandages."

"It's unsafe, though, right?"

"You are unfortunately correct. But I'll certainly take a look and make sure he's alright."

I smile. Yuuya's such a good friend. He may be a flirt, but he's got a good heart. That's all that matters in the end, right?

Suddenly there is a sharp shattering sound behind me. I gasp and squeal a little, jumping in place. Yuuya doesn't seem the slightest bit alarmed, simply pushing up his glasses and laughing, "Would this be that friend of yours?" He points behind me and I whirl around.

Standing in a pile of broken glass, fists clenched, is who but Anghel Higure.

"A- Anghel," I whine, "Again? And what are you... wearing?"

He seems flustered, but ignores the shattered window next to him. Instead of his usual school blazer, he dons a large, puffy jacket. It's not quite that cold out yet! He decides to ignore my question, "I have arrived, Edel Blau, but the journey was treacherous. Would this be your associate?"

Before I can answer, Yuuya sidles past me and approaches Anghel. For the first time in my life, I think Anghel seems intimidated, but that might just be because he's all drawn into his weird new coat. But considering the fact that Yuuya is not only older than him, but _far_ taller, I won’t be surprised if he is. Bending down a little, Yuuya holds out his hand for Anghel to shake, smiling as charmingly as ever, " _Salut_ , it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yuuya Sakazaki."

Hesitantly, the bundled up Anghel scans Yuuya up and down, finally taking his hand and shaking it, "I apologize for not recognizing you before. Thou art the Apostle of the Violet Rose. My memories from before my reincarnation are rather foggy, particularly under the influence of the Demon Spheres. I am the Crimson Angel of Judecca, Anghel Higure."

Yuuya chuckles and gives me a look, raising an eyebrow. I smile sheepishly. I probably could have warned him ahead of time that Anghel was... like that. Despite this, Yuuya didn't seem to be too confused. His words were easy _enough_ to follow.

"Ah, yes, of course!" he plays along with Anghel's oddities, and I appreciate it. Anghel lets go of his hand and turns to me now.

"As for my attire," he begins, eyes flickering around nervously. There is no one around, so he continues quietly, "Without the Heavenly Threads, the Demon Spheres have free reign. None may look upon them, or my Crimson Breast shall corrupt them tenfold."

Yuuya's mouth falls slightly agape and... is he losing his cool? If so, he quickly regains it, laughing and scratching the back of his neck, "Hiyoko, darling, I am afraid I have no idea what this man is trying to say."

Despite clearly having confused him, Anghel seems to be pleased that Yuuya referred to him as the man he is, "O Apostle, you have changed. Although your demeanor and complexion remain as radiant as ever, your memories seem to have faded."

Yuuya glances at me desperately for a translation. Am I hallucinating or is he sort of red in the face?

“You see, fellow Apostle,” I address Yuuya, “I told him to remove his bandages for his safety. I believe the coat relieves his discomfort and fear of being seen without them.”

It takes him a moment, but Yuuya seems to understand, nodding and flashing Anghel his signature smile, “Oh, of course. I get it now. _Merci_.”

“ _De nada_!”

Anghel seems somewhat annoyed that Yuuya doesn’t follow his strange speech patterns, but he continues nonetheless, “Edel Blau, I have fulfilled your first request. I shall not undergo my examination until the Sacred Artifact is bestowed upon me. I believe that is fair in my oath.”

I nod, “That’s fine, Anghel! Here you go!”

I dig into my backpack for an article of clothing that somewhat resembles a tank top, but is less flexible and more compressed. I hand it to Anghel and he stares at it, confused.

“This is the Artifact? I must say, I am surprised. I haven’t the faintest idea as to it’s purpose.”

“If I may assume,” Yuuya interjects, “I think it’s a chest binder. It uh…” He pauses, trying to think of how to state its purpose.

“It compresses the Demon Spheres!”

It’s then, I think, that Yuuya realizes what exactly the Demon Spheres are, because his mouth opens slightly and he widens his eyes. Anghel seems to light up at my statement.

"Truly, Edel Blau? But what forces lift its power above that of the Threads?"

I look up at Yuuya, who seems fascinated with Anghel’s idiosyncracies. I guess he is pretty eccentric, especially when you're meeting him for the first time, "I think you're more qualified to answer than I am, right senpai?"

He nods and seems to snap out of his daze, "I'd say so. See Higure-kun, the, um... the Heavenly Threads, they are designed to compress and continue to constrict. By using them to..." He chuckles slightly and attempts to stifle further laughter, "...compress the Demon Spheres, you are crushing your ribs and damaging your lungs. The Artifact, on the other hand, is designed for the purpose, and does far less damage. Still, you shouldn't wear it for too long."

Anghel, surprisingly, seems to understand what he's saying, but still looks at me hesitantly, feeling the binder's rough fabric, "This is truly a blessing, this Sacred Artifact. But Edel Blau, what means brought it into your possession? My Crimson Breast fears that you may suffer if it is entrusted to me."

I shake my head and smile, "No worries, Anghel! I only had it because Ryouta wanted me to cosplay with him this one time. You definitely have more use for it!"

The tentative look in his eye seems to fade and he smiles, only to realize he was doing such and replace it quickly with a stoic neutral face, "I humbly thank you, Apostles. Your swords have aided me well on this battlefield."

"Ha, it's nothing," Yuuya assures him with a smile, "It's only my job as infirmary ai- I mean The Midnight Rose."

I elbow him and mutter, "Violet Rose."

"Oh. Yes, that! Now, if you're alright with it, Higure-kun, I would like to get right to the examination. School is starting soon after all, and I have places to be."

“...I shall entrust you with this endeavor, for my worthy accomplice Edel Blau puts her faith into you,” Anghel decides, “But know this: if knowledge of the Spheres passes through your lips to the ears of any other, I shall curse you for all eternity in the demonic name of Hell.”

Yuuya’s face seems to pale slightly, but he rolls his eyes and puts his hand on Anghel’s shoulder, holding out his hand towards the bathroom and guiding him there, “Aha, worry not. Your secret is safe with me, er… Crimson Angel.”

He glances at me warily, hoping he’d said the right thing, and I flash him a thumbs up. He winks and nods, “Well, I’m off, _mon amie!_ Work hard today. I hear proficiency exams are coming up for second-years…”

I groan and cover my face, “Ugh, don’t remind me!”

“ _Lies!_ ” Anghel screams, breaking out of Yuuya’s grasp and reaching his hand to the sky, “The Violet Apostle speaks lies! Th- There is no such trial in my future… My Demonic Red Eye is sure of it! If there was...” His voice trails off eerily and he stares into space, “...I would have certainly… remembered… to do my homework…”

Yuuya raises an eyebrow and snickers, pointing into the distance, “Oh? Well does your Demonic Red Eye see Mr. Nanaki approaching down the hall?” Sure enough, yawning as he walks, Nanaki is making his way towards the group. He seems to spot me, nodding in my direction.

“Miss Tosaka, good morning.”

Anghel gasps and clutches his chest, suddenly grabbing Yuuya by the arm, “Come, Apostle! W- We must go… Er, the Nightmare Sage approaches with demands for knowledge I cannot yet give! Farewell, Edel Blau! I shall someday return!” 

Yuuya is taken aback as he is instantly dragged into the bathroom, panickedly crying, “ _A- Adieeeeu!_ ” The door swings shut behind them. I laugh softly to myself. Despite their glaring differences, they seem to be getting along. That’s good, at least. I turn my attention now to Mr. Nanaki.

“Good morning, sir!” I greet him with a wave, “You seem as tired as ever.”

“Mmm,” he murmured, smiling and walking up to me, “That’s right. Especially with exams coming up… was that Higure I just saw disappear into the bathroom in a flurry of panic?”

“Yup,” I admit, twirling my hair, “He’s a bit nervous about how he’ll do on the tests.”

“I see,” Nanaki says, yawning yet again, “...anyway, I hope to see you in math today, Miss Tosaka. I’m off to nap before class.”

“And probably during class! Well, I hope you have fun! Sweet dreams!”

Nanaki nods and continues down the hallway to his classroom. I… should probably be heading there too, actually. Haha… Reluctantly, I follow him, but I smile to myself. Anghel is happy, and hopefully, now he’ll be safe.


End file.
